


Late Night Shift

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is part of the group too but just not in this, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Security guard Bokuto, Smut, blowjob, handjob, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuto is very bored and Kuroo and Kenma have a great idea to help entertain him.





	

It wasn’t Bokuto’s fault that there was a complete lack of activity in the hotel. It was nearly 2am and nothing was happening. Another glance at all the monitors revealed that everyone was either asleep or out. He hadn’t thought that being a security guard would be such a bore, but it paid well so he settled by complaining to his boyfriends about it over text. Kuroo was the only one who replied fast enough to keep Bokuto from falling asleep so late at night. 

 

_ kuroooooo _

_ helllpppp meeeeee _

_ im so borrrrreedddddddd _

 

**shit man idk what to do im out with kenma rn but we are headed back to hotel soon**

 

_ bro bring me some coffee or something???????????? _

 

**i got chu bro**

 

_ love ya bro <3333333 _

 

**right back atcha bro <3**

 

Bokuto smiled at his phone. He had the best boyfriends in the world. Kuroo would most definitely bring his preferred drink, that would help him survive the rest of the night. But he waited impatiently, bouncing his leg restlessly, as he continued to text Kuroo.

 

_ theres nothing to doooo _

 

**you already burned through your social media didnt you**

 

_ maybe……. _

 

**you dont follow enough ppl**

 

_ i follow plenty of people!!!! _

 

**not enough**

**expand your interests**

 

_ but i just want to look at owls _

 

**bro**

**i love you**

**but honestly**

 

_ what???? _

_ i like owls _

 

**i know you do**

**we all know that**

**its adorable**

 

_ aw bro _

_ thats so gay <3333 _

 

**good cause i am very gay**

**gay for you bro <3**

**btw almost back**

 

Bokuto was practically vibrating in his chair when Kuroo knocked on the security door. He jumped up so fast he knocked his chair over, but he didn’t care and threw open the door. 

“BRO,” he said all too loudly. Behind Kuroo, Kenma flinched. 

Kuroo, leaned seductively against the doorframe and presented the drink in his hand. “Hey babe, got a drink here with your name on it~” he flirted. 

As Bokuto took the drink, he gave Kuroo a quick kiss. “Not now, babe, I’m on duty.”

“Really? Because it seemed like you had an awfully lot of free time, seeing how many owls you have posted within the last hour.” Kenma presented his phone, displaying a screen full of owls that Bokuto had definitely posted not too long ago.

“I keep saying you can borrow my ds if you are that bored,” Kenma said, turning back to his phone.

“Guys, I got a job to do, I can’t be slacking off. The hotel needs me.” Bokuto puffed out his chest proudly.

Kuroo leaned in closer. “I’m sure the hotel can spare a few minutes.” His hands sliding around to Bokuto's backside, groping his butt.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto blushed.

“You know how I love a man in uniform,” Kuroo continued to flirt. 

Kenma snorted behind them. “Yeah, a maid uniform.” Bokuto’s face went cherry red at the thought.

“I-I have a job to do,” he restated, pulling Kuroo’s hands off him.

“Awww,” Kuroo pouted, taking a step back. “Maybe once you are off work then,” he added with a wink.

“YES,” Bokuto added all too eagerly. Kenma laughed quietly.

Kuroo gave him a quick kiss. “See ya then, babe~” 

“Later, Bo,” Kenma waved. And they were gone, leaving him to suffer through four more hours of watching motionless screens. He sighed heavily and took a sip of his drink, smiling around the straw at the warm chocolatey coffee. 

Bokuto watched as his boyfriends walked past the cameras to the elevators. They seemed to be talking intently about something considering how Kenma was looking at Kuroo rather than his phone. Bokuto righted his chair and watched. They stopped in front of the elevator. Their conversation paused and both looked directly into the camera. Kuroo smiled that one grin that meant he was up to no good. Then he leaned down and kissed Kenma. It wasn’t just one quick kiss either. It was long and slow and had Kenma sliding his phone away. 

The elevator beeped open and the pair moved from one monitor to another. Kuroo pinned Kenma up against the elevator wall, kissing him deeply. Bokuto watched with rapt attention, eyes glued to screen, frozen in place. They hadn’t pressed any buttons and the elevator doors closed. Kuroo started kissing down Kenma’s neck, the other tangling his hands in the black messy hair. 

Wait, what…. 

Are they going to….

Kenma looked right into the camera and Bokuto realized they were putting on a show,  _ for him. _ He slammed down his drink and scrambled for the headphones, turning the audio on for the elevator. If Kuroo hadn’t gotten him turned on earlier, he definitely was now. The audio flickered on right as Kenma let out a soft moan. The sound sending heat straight down to his groin.

Kuroo slowly kept kissing lower and lower, shoving Kenma’s shirt up, to kiss his chest. Bokuto cursed the small size of the computer monitor as his hand wandered down to his crotch, gently rubbing the growing tent there. Despite the small, monochrome screen, he could tell exactly what was happening. He knew Kuroo was purposely going slow, teasing both him and Kenma. Soft, slow kisses were placed down Kenma’s front, hands teased nipples and worked to undo his pants. Quiet moans echoed through the headphones, as Kuroo reached the top of Kenma’s pants. He kissed the bulge there, mouthing at it. Bokuto wanted to leave his post and join them, but he stayed seated, and watched. 

“Shit,” Kenma cursed, trying to stop his hips from bucking. Kuroo smiled and bit the waistband of the underwear, pulling it down painfully slow until Kenma’s cock bounced up unrestrained. Taking it in one of his hands, Kuroo gently placed kisses from the base to the tip before taking it into his mouth. He was able to take all of it, sucking down to the base. Kenma groaned and fisted his hands in Kuroo’s hair. 

Kuroo may have been fully focused on the task at hand, but Kenma kept glancing up at the camera. Bokuto soon had his pants open and cock out, pumping it slowly. He knew how good Kuroo’s blowjobs felt and selfishly wished that he had taken Kuroo’s offer earlier. The smug boy took his time to make Kenma come undone. Teasing with soft kisses and long licks, he held onto Kenma’s thighs to keep him still. The blonde boy was whispering out strings of curses in between gasps and moans that didn’t help Bokuto’s situation at all.

Kenma couldn’t stop his hips from bucking as he reached closer to climax. “I’m going to come,” he gasped out, but Kuroo didn’t let up or back off and he came in his mouth. Kuroo swallowed and rose, wiping his mouth. “Disgusting.” Kenma scrunched up his face, and redid his pants. 

“Your turn,” Kuroo practically purred. Kenma took the lead, kissing Kuroo hard. In the blink of an eye, Kenma had Kuroo pushed against the other wall, hands pinned above his head. One hand held his arms up, the other was rubbing Kuroo’s bulge. He conveniently placed himself so that Kuroo’s front was facing directly at the camera. Bokuto silently thanked Kenma for the view.

Kenma pushed Kuroo’s shirt up then trailed back down to undo his pants. Kuroo smirked at him until they kissed again, while his underwear was being tugged down. Kenma moved to Kuroo’s neck, sucking hard and biting roughly, how Kuroo liked it. His free hand was busy with teasing Kuroo’s cock, rubbing the tip and lightly stroking down it. Kuroo moaned loudly, arching into Kenma’s hand. 

“Careful with your voice,” Kenma warned, voice muffled on Kuroo’s neck. It didn’t help that Kenma started stroking harder and Kuroo whined. Bokuto stroked his own cock in time with Kenma, eyes glued to the screen, as he bit his lip to keep from making any sounds. Not like anyone would be able to hear him.

Kuroo must have remembered the camera because he would wink and make kisses at it. Even though he was in a completely different room, it made Bokuto blush. It didn’t last for long because Kuroo was melting under Kenma’s touch, loosing concentration. Carelessly, he moaned and bucked his hips.

“Patient,” Kenma teased, going slower than before. It was unbearable and Kuroo bit his lip to silence himself obediently. He was rewarded with a few rough and tight strokes that had him gasping. 

“I’m going to come,” Kuroo huffed out. 

“Come,” Kenma commanded, sucking another mark onto his neck. 

Kuroo came with a loud moan, his whole body arching up. Bokuto drank in this image as he reached his own climax and released all over the underside of the desk. After he was done, he watched as Kenma reached over and pressed the button for their floor. 

“Do you think he enjoyed it?” Kuroo asked, on his knees, catching his breath. 

Kenma leaned down to give him a long kiss. “Yeah. I’m sure he did.” After that, Kuroo recompose himself and stripped off his shirt to clean up his mess. The elevator opened on their floor and before stepping off, Kuroo blew a kiss at the camera.

Bokuto smiled and watched them walk to their room, waiting until the door had closed before tearing his gaze away from the screens. His drink had gone cold and he hastily wiped up his own mess with tissues. After returning everything back to normal, he took out his phone.

 

_ akaashiiiii _

_ you will not believe what happened!!!!!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> this particular post was my inspiration for this short thing (not my ask or my blog btw)  
> http://skittidyne.tumblr.com/post/148452464097


End file.
